Iggy, Nudge, And the other experiment
by dimkasgirl07
Summary: Iggy and Nudge knew another experiment with wings, Ariesella. who was the real first bird kid? read about iggy and nudge falling in love, Who Ariesella is and obviously about the flock too! IggyXNudge MaxXFang ON TEMPORARY HIATUS!
1. Revelations

Iggy and Nudge

AN: I am writing this because I really want to post a fanfic online and I think Iggy and Nudge are so cute together. I'm obsessed with reading about them right now and as I ask at the end of this post to be gentle with me, this is my first fic!

Disclaimer: Me: Iggy, do I own you, or the flock?

Iggy: I believe you don't…

Angel: But, you want to!

Me: I know…but sadly…*sniffle*…I don't

Iggy POV

Nudge and I never told anyone about her. Her name was Ariesella, and she was the first bird kid. Only Nudge and I knew about her but we couldn't tell anyone, not even the flock. They couldn't know because it was too painful to relive that horrible day. Nudge and I seldom speak about it. You know how they always call Nudge "experiment 7" even though there are only six bird kids? What do you think happened to the missing bird? Well, Nudge and I knew the very first bird kid. Her name was Ariesella, and we haven't stopped missing her to this day.

I went to Nudges room and sat on her bed. I asked her softly, "do you remember her…Arie… I mean?"

She spoke softly, "of course I do, how could I forget her and what she did for us?"

I questioned if she remembered the details.

"Ya, I do" said Nudge, "but can you tell me about her again, I love it when you tell me"

"Of course, even though it hurts, I never want to forget either!"

_I'd just been thrown back in my caged cubicle. It seemed like there was not just a row, but rows lining the walls just as high as they were wide. I felt Nudge come over to my side in our shared cage. They'd done something to me and I had to admit it, I was scared to death. _

_Then again… wasn't everyone scared to death when they came back from an experiment at the school. You'd be a fool not to, especially when you couldn't see a thing after they took my sight. Add that to the long list of personal thefts…our parents, our home, our freedom, and our dignity was definitely left at the door when we got here. Finally, after a few minutes of Nudge soothing me knowing something was wrong (we were connected like that). All I could do is listen because I no longer could see…they took that from me. _

_There was a girl…14, maybe 15. Nudge was using her motor mouth to explain to me what I could not see. She seemed to match the age she described. The girl came over to me and gently took my face into her hands. Nudge said that she looked at my eyes and in a sympathetic voice wispered, "I'm sorry, but the evil whitecoats have not just taken your family, life, home and freedom, took your eyesight as well"._

_Now this came as a huge shock to me hearing the loss tolled up like that._

_For the next month or so, while we worked out our moves in the training field, she'd come out of nowhere to come to our protection. She would not say much, just smile, and then fall back and hide in the shadows fighting others again. After a couple years of this, she included the strength in using her wings to fight. Being our Mentor and teacher, we followed suit and it became a lot easier. The flock did too._

_After another year on the field, Ariesella had gone to an experiment, and we heard the usual haunting cries in the hall from all the evil things being done. Then we heard a voice that belonged to Ariesella, no matter how weak Nudge and I were, we shot up. We pressed against the cage; nobody else had ever seen or heard her cry out in pain before. Many of us winced but didn't react like we did. We knew they were torturing her, and it was killing us inside._

_So, Nudge and I sat in our cage for hours, crying because we could easily hear her pain. When the flock finally saw her being brought back in, they just saw her lifeless body being treated as just another experiment to be brought in. Not us, we were devastated. And then when a whitecoat walked in, Nudge could not hold back her cries, "how could you! Why did you do this to her! Why..?" and the white coat simply said "we actually wanted you guys for this experiment, but when we went to take you she sacrificed herself for you. No matter to us, it is all the same, the job is done." _

_She was a number, not a soul and a beautiful person…snuffed out for their stupid cause._

We rarely spoke of her after that night, but the times we did, we thought of the girl who stepped in when we were about to get badly hurt on the training grounds. The girl who sang us to sleep. We never thought of the limp, lifeless body the whitecoats threw into our cage.

And that is Ariesella, to us.

Then I said to Nudge "I miss her, even now, I miss her"

Nudge said "I know, so do I, so do I"

I went back to my room in Dr. Ms house and thought about how I never would have fallen in love with Nudge (not that she knows I fell for her) without Ariesella, how Ariesella could make nudge smile and learn to be truly happy, witch Nudge still is, if Ariesella would have never taught her that, I probably wouldn't love Nudge the same way I do.

Hoped you liked it, I am turning it into a multi chap and how nudge and Iggy go into that whole jazz about them loving each other, and then max freaking out, always a great one.

Now, this is my first fic, so don't go too hard on me, but I will award you with a magical, imaginary unicorn and mini iggy! So, please! Review!

It's right there the little speech bubble is the Pillsbury doughboy, so click it, or, no, poke its tummy! PLEASE! REVIEW!

Love

Dimkasgirl :) 3 :)


	2. Planning Pt 1

Disclaimer: do I look like and old man to you?

Chapter 2-planning pt. 1

Hey, Iggy here. Just told Nudge my favourite story, the one about Ariesella. As I told her, a complete honesty in my heart was recognised. I know now that I love Nudge completely. Not like brother and sister…but rather in a forever kind of way. So now I need to tell her that, but it's not at all that simple. First; that Max will never approve, she would never approve of a 14 yr. old and 17 yr. old going out, she just wouldn't. So here's how it goes, I love Nudge. Have no idea if Nudge loves me back. Think it's very unlikely. But there was something in the way she looked at me that makes me believe in taking a chance and finding out. There is nothing wrong with taking it slow and being friends forever…she still has to grow, but I am gonna hope it will be at my side….together. I'll always miss Ariesella and Nudge can understand why. So. Ya. Maybe I might be able to gather the strength to go for a walk tonight and reveal what's on my mind. Who knows? Hey maybe I'll get Angel to be my little minion.

Next day

"Angel?" I asked

"Ya?" Angel said

"Would you do me a favour?"

"Would it involve me being an 8 year old match maker?" She asked giving me a toothy grin.

"Yes." I admitted

"Ok!" She said in a delighted tone

And then we went to planning on how we would win Nudges heart, if I even could. But, she insisted I could.

I hoped she was right and I didn't get my heart broken

AN: I know, I know. Cheesy at the end but I couldn't help it, it's how I write.

Hope you liked it, and I didn't do too terrible!

I'm tremendously sorry for the shortness, this is a filler chap. I love you guys for waiting for me… I'll try to be a better updater

dimkasgirl07 3


	3. Planning Pt 2

Chapter 3

Iggy POV

"What kind of flower does Nudge like?" I asked

"I'm not sure actually… but if you give me a day I'll find out everything you could ever know about Nudge!" Angel said getting more exited by the minute

"Actually…" Angel said in a thoughtful tone

"What?" I asked getting worried now

"What if you found out all this stuff on your own?" She asked still thinking

"I still don't get where you're going with this." I stated simply, giving up on trying figuring it out on my own… she would tell me soon.

"What if I made an awesome plan where you would find out all there is to know about Nudge!"

"How?" I asked intrigued by where Angel was going with this.

"Well… you could pretend to interview her…no no no…you could host a talk show…"

Really Ange?" I asked

"Fine. Oh! I have it! You could take her out for lunch and then you guys could get really bored… so you say hey, how about we play 20 questions!"

"Actually… that isn't too bad… I think that might actually work!" I said exited out of my mind.

"I know. I'm a genius."

"Anyway. You go decide how you're going to play out this brilliant plan while I go play dolls!" Angel said.

"Ok. Thanks for the help! So far though Ange… you're really good at this stuff!" I said.

"No problem… dating and such was nudge's babbling subject yesterday… some of it actually sunk in" she said impatiently gathering her dolls.

"Okay Ange… you can go now" I said when I saw her still standing there impatiently

Now, what will I do…?

After that I went to Nudges room and knocked lightly on her door. I heard music coming out of her speakers. I think it was Marianas Trench "Shake Tramp". Don't ask me how I know, it was a long and painful day of Nudges music marathon… and everyone else bailed, I just couldn't… and to see that happy face when someone stayed was priceless.

"Ya?" I heard from the other side of the door when the music abruptly stopped.

"Uh Nudge?" I asked starting to get nervous.

"Uh Huh?" she asked while she was walking into her room. I took a seat on her bed beside her. She looked at me expectantly.

"Uh. You want to go to the park with Angel and I?" I asked. I added Ange in there to make it sound better.

"Sure. Why not?" she said with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Oh, I just have to ask Ange when she wants to leave… I'll be back in a sec." I said heading out the door.

"Sure she said jumping up from her bed, running to her closet and muttering about what to wear to the park.

"Oh! Ig! Wait!" she said hastily.

"Ya?" I asked confused.

"Would you ask Ange to come in here to help me with… you know what… never mind." She said rethinking what she was about to say.

"Okay?" I said a bit confused.

I went to Angel's room and saw her raiding her closet.

"Wha'cha doing?" I asked her.

"Well, if you need to know, I'm going to the movies with Lauren, Shawntal, Laura, and maybe Lola, and obviously Brittany since it's for her Birthday" she said exited.

"Oh, well then. Never mind." I said forming an idea in my head already.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh, I was going to take Nudge to the park under the cover of taking you… but I have another idea now." I said my idea already formed.

"Oh! That's a great plan… good luck!" she said using her mind reading abilities on me instead of waiting for me to answer her.

"Thanks Ange." I said walking out.

When I went to Nudges room I knocked twice and waited in case she was changing. She said to come in two seconds later. She was in a gorgeous summer dress.

It was scrunched up at the top, it went down and slowly faded into beige white, then went down and abruptly faded into a nice blue (link on my profile). It looked stunning on her.

"What?" she asked when I stared at her too long.

"Nothing, but I love your dress, you look stunning." I said a little too honestly.

"Uh" she said as she blushed.

"Thank you" she said after she was finished blushing.

I chuckled a bit at her cuteness, and she glared and said "what?"

"Nothing." I said with another smile on my face.

"Uggghhh!" she said as she ran after me. But I was too quick and avoided her catch. She kept chasing and I kept running. It was some of the most fun I had had in a long time. After a while I started chanting "you can't catch me" over and over again.

"Fine." She said slowing to a stop and signalling me to stop too. "We'll make a game out of this. The first one to catch the other wins and whoever wins gets to…" she ended thinking. "Aha! Whoever loses has to do whatever the other person says for two days!"

"Deal" we said in unison as we shook hands.

"1…" I started

"2..." she continued

"3!" I shouted running after her.

We ran around for about a half an hour before I finally snuck up on her. I was so going to get her now!

Just as I was about to win she abruptly turns around and tackles me to the ground!

Right then she looks down on me and gives me a warm smile. We both lean in… and then… she pulls away shouting "I WIN!" over and over again.

After that she runs upstairs yelling that she'll "be ready in a minute."

Then I started thinking… what might she do?

AN: hope you liked it! And Nudges dress is on my profile! I am always sorry for the lack of updates but I update when I have inspiration… and when my beta sends it back XD


	4. AN

AN: I'm really sorry if someone thought this was an update but I haven't gotten any reviews for this story since the first chapter and I'm not sure if I'm gunna continue it if don't get any. I'm moving soon so I have no problem dropping it, but I've got another 2 chaps ready just no reason to post them if nobody's gunna read them.

So if I don't get at least one review saying that they want me to continue this story than I'm not going to continue writing it.

Dimkasgirl07


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nudge POV

I went back to my room. Oh my god. I can't believe that just happened! I nearly kissed Iggy, I wished I would have now. But maybe I will sometime I just don't know when, but I will make it my personal quest to kiss him and confess that I do in fact like him… I think I have fallen in love with our pyromaniac. But right now I have to finish getting ready. I went with some natural coloured makeup and some shimmery clear purple lip gloss. After that I just fixed my hair a bit and got my basic necessities… should I bring a clutch or something?

"Hey Ange?" I asked in my head.

"Ya?" she asked coming into the room.

"Should I bring a purse or a clutch when I go to the park with Iggy?"

"Hmmm. I think that you should bring a small clutch not too fancy though something simple that will match." She said while digging through my closet throwing things everywhere.

"Aha!" Angel said coming out of my closet with a soft yellow leather clutch with a chain so it could be a purse (pic on my profile).

"It's perfect Angel!" I said knowing that it was true.

"Hey, you almost ready?" asked Iggy from the door to my room.

"Ya, I'll be ready in a second" I said going to get my lip gloss and some change I had acquired in my clutch.

"Hey thanks for the help Ange!" I said following Iggy out the door.

At that time we took off and started flying.

When we were in the air Iggy took my hand making me blush and squeal inside, this so rocked! No Nudge. You're over exaggerating. He can't see so he needs you to guide him. Simple as that! He probably doesn't even like you like that… No! Stop thinking like that! Oh no, I am going insane. Oh wait, Iggy's talking to me. Oops!

"What was that?" I asked

"Oh, I was wondering if you could tell me when you see a clearing in a forest" he said smiling at me.

"Oh, sure" I said looking down and seeing it up ahead.

"Hey Ig? It's up ahead, let's land." I said going down.

He smiled thanks at me and I smiled right back at him whether he could see it or not.

Once we got down we landed in a beautiful clearing that had a beautiful stream near the edge leading to a small lake and the grass was beautifully lush with the most amazingly beautiful peppering the ground. I loved it.

"Hey Ig? This place is beautiful!" I said wishing with all my might that he could see it too.

"I know" he whispers so quietly I could barely hear him.

"What?" I ask not believing what I might have heard. That he had seen this place before.

"Nudge. I didn't actually plan on telling you this right now but you see…

AN: thanks sooo much to saravega123 and Dark, Dark, you were anonymous so i assume you would want me to mention you by that name... ya thx so much, you two have inspired me to continue. my chaps will be up faster from now on but i don't have a beta anymore so if you would like to be my beta just pm me. i haven't had a beta before though, the one i had was just someone i know editing it for me so ya... thx for reading!


	6. Another AN Sorry!

I'm so sorry, but my life is so busy right now with moving , I know where I want to go with the story lots of inspiration, but I just have no time to write it. So until I have more time to write, I'm putting this story on temporary Hiatus. Again, really sorry!


End file.
